


Such A Good Girl

by daisies7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisies7/pseuds/daisies7
Summary: Ben discovers how to make Harry stop fidgeting.





	1. Chapter 1

"Cut!" Ben yelled. "H, what are you doing? Stop playing with your hair. You're meant to be as still as possible in this part." 

Harry looked down. "Sorry, sorry. It's been a long day and it's taking ages-" 

"We're literally three minutes from finishing, H. All right now? Let's go." 

Two minutes later, Ben threw his hands in the air. "Cut! Damn it, H, stop bouncing your leg. Again, from the top." 

Harry made it through a minute and a half before he started tapping the tips of his fingers together. He didn't mean to, it was just habit. It had been a long day, and he was feeling restless. Squirmy. Like he needed to go for a long run, or a ride his motorcycle, or have a wank- Suddenly, Ben grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands down against his legs. Harry looked up, startled, and drew in a sharp breath when he saw the murderous look on Ben's face. 

"Jesus fucking Christ H, can you ever be still? Does your boyfriend have to tie you down so he can get his dick in you?!" 

Harry gasped and felt the blood rush to his face and his groin. It wouldn't be a big deal- it's not like Ben hadn't seen his dick, he'd seen all the boys getting changed, and Harry had lived with him, for Christ's sake. Ben of all people knew firsthand how much Harry liked being naked, had seen it multiple times but it wasn't exactly appropriate right now. He tried to think about kitten and butterflies and babies- anything to prevent the semi he was currently sporting from becoming a full-on boner. Ben took in Harry's flushed cheeks and blown-out pupils and pulled his hands off of Harry's wrists, taking a step backwards. Harry squirmed slightly on the couch and bit his lip. 

"Harry-"

"Ben-"

Ben laughed, adjusted his jeans slightly and rubbed his hands over his face. "Fuck. I didn't- Are you- Can we please get this shot so we can call it a day?"  


Thankfully, the next take was quick. Harry was so focused on keeping his body in check that he was able to be perfectly still. In fact, he was so off in his own head he didn't notice the crew leaving until he felt strong fingers gripping his shoulder. He startled, causing Ben to chuckle. 

"Sorry, H. Alright, then?"

"Yeah, yeah. Was just thinking. Um. I mean, yeah." He tapped his fingertips together and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh?"

"Could you give me a lift?" He looked up at Ben and blinked slowly, teeth still pressed into his lip.

Ben stared at him. 

"You want a lift?"

Harry licked his bottom lip slowly. "Yeah?"

"You're asking me for a ride?" 

Ben knew he sounded like an idiot, repeating back Harry's question, but the way Harry was looking at him was fucking with his head. Harry was a flirt, flirted with everybody, men and women alike, didn't discriminate. It was his natural state. Ben was sure he didn't even know he was doing it, most of the time. This seemed different, and despite all the opportunities that had been available to them over the years, this was new. Ben didn't quite believe it. He told himself he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it. But that was a lie. Ben had always been straight, he had, but Harry. Harry was different. Ben had had thoughts about all the ways he'd like to fuck Harry up. Never acted on them, but- 

Anyway, it was good to be certain.

Harry's voice was low, almost a whisper, but he didn't break eye contact. "Yeah, a lift. And whatever else."

Ben groaned, turned, and clapping his palms together, walked away. He needed to put some space between them, if only for a few seconds. After crossing half the room, he looked over his shoulder. Harry was still staring at him. Ben rubbed his hands over his face. "I've just a couple things to finish and then we can get some food and go back to mine." 

Harry's reply was almost too quiet for him to hear. "Please." 

It took Ben the better part of an hour to check his email, return two phone calls, put some papers away and clear off his desk completely. He was distracted by thoughts of Harry's lips, and how still Harry had gotten when he held his hands down. Pushing his chair back, he yelled "H, can you come here?" 

A minute later, Harry shuffled into the doorway. 

Ben cleared his throat. "You're up for this?" 

Harry nodded. 

Ben closed his eyes for a minute, then spoke quietly. "Then take off your shirt and come here. Leave the door open." 

Harry tugged on the hem of his shirt, and glanced over his shoulder. 

"There's no one here. Now take off your shirt. I'll not ask again." 

Harry's hands moved slowly, his fingers clumsy on the small buttons. Pushing his shoulders back slightly, he let it slide down his arms and onto the floor, where it lay like a puddle of silk. 

"Now your boots, and socks." 

Harry quickly slipped off his boots and peeled his socks off. Somehow having bare feet made him feel more naked than being topless. He went and stood in front of Ben, shivering slightly and hugged his arms to his chest. Ben squeezed Harry's elbow. 

"None of that. Arms down. I want to see you." 

He ran his hand from Harry's neck all the way down his chest, to his waist, then back up again. Harry's lips parted, and Ben could see his tongue, big and pink and shiny. 

"Do you have any idea what you look like right now? All soft and innocent, so fucking innocent. But we both know that's not true, don't we, H?" 

Harry stared at him, eyes unblinking. Ben stepped on Harry's foot, slowly pushed down on it with his shoe. One foot, then the other. 

Harry's eyes opened wider, in shock. "Fuck!" 

"Quiet."

He leaned forward and traced Harry's nipples with his index finger. Harry sighed. Ben waited for him to relax again, then pinched his nipple, twisting it nearly all the way around before moving on to the other one. Harry breathed heavily and tried unsuccessfully to stop his eyes from tearing. Ben smudged his thumb under Harry's eyes, spreading the wetness across his cheeks. 

"Do you still want to come home with me, H? You can say no, and I'll buy you dinner then drop you at yours." 

"Yes." 

"Turn around."

Harry turned slowly, and Ben stood, rested his warm hand between Harry's shoulder blades, relished the quiet sigh that escaped from Harry's mouth. Smiling, he ran his hand down Harry's back, nails leaving red lines all the way from shoulder to waist. He squeezed Harry's ass, then slid his hand inside the back of Harry's jeans. Pressing his lips against Harry's ear, he teased the lobe with his tongue and teeth.

"Are you sure , H?"

Harry trembled slightly. "Yeah." 

Ben smiled and pushed two fingers into Harry's mouth. "Have you ever sucked cock? Ever stretched your lips around a cock, ever gagged on it, ever swallowed it down, choking?" 

Harry shuddered. "No."

"Ever been fucked? Ever let anyone in here before?"

He pushed a finger in between Harry's cheeks and brushed against his hole, at the same time as he bit the tender skin at the bottom of Harry's ear hard.

Harry yelped. "No. Just... just fingers."

Ben continued to bite along his earlobe and pushed a fingernail hard against Harry's rim. Harry gasped. 

"Your fingers? Or someone else's?" 

Harry whispered. "Mine- agh, fuck." 

"Never let anyone fill you up?

"No." 

Ben pulled away and looked at Harry. The boy looked wrecked already, glassy eyes, flushed skin, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Ben gripped Harry's slim hips and turned him, pushed him back into the desk, so he was half sitting, half leaning on it.

"Red is your safe word. I don't care about green, I don't want to hear yellow. If at any point you want me to stop, just say "red." Do you understand?" 

Harry nodded "Yes. Red to stop." 

Ben stared at him for a minute. 

"Alright then. I want you to rub one off, through your jeans, right here. It's the only time you'll cum until the end of the night so make it a good one." Harry didn't move. 

"Now, H." 

Slowly, Harry moved his hand over his jeans and closed his eyes. Ben smacked his cheek lightly. 

"Eyes open." 

Harry began rubbing his groin, slowly at first. Ben could see Harry's cock straining against his jeans. It wasn't the first time he'd noticed it- Harry often neglected to wear pants and it was easy to see his cock swinging heavily as he moved throughout his days- but it was the first time he'd let himself really look. Harry moaned, sped his hand up, kept his eyes on Ben as Ben slid his own hand into Harry's hair, tugging it sharply. 

"Such a good girl." 

With a gasp, Harry came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies to my one fan that this took so long for me to post. Honestly, this is just a short snippet to tide you over. In reality, what was supposed to come next was already written but I'm rewriting it. So consider this a snack (Winstyles is my fav flavor). In reality, there's probably two more actual chapters.

Harry slumped over onto Ben's shoulder, breathing hard. Ben ran his hand up and down Harry's back a few times, then stepped back slowly and cupped Harry's jaw, forcing him to look up. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes closed. 

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked up and opened his mouth slightly. Ben traced Harry's bottom lip and smiled.

"Such a pretty mouth. Can't wait to see it stretched around my cock. But that's later. For now, I want you on your knees, hands clasped behind your back."

Ben sat back down in his chair and unzipped his pants as Harry dropped to the floor in front of him. He pulled out his prick and moved to the edge of the chair, then put his hand in front of Harry's mouth.

"Lick it." 

Harry leaned forward and licked Ben's hand, from the base of his palm to his fingertips, then again, and, looking up at Ben, a third time. 

"Good girl. Now I just want you to be still. Keep your hands clasped. Look up at the ceiling, open your mouth, and close your eyes. And don't move until I tell you."

Harry whimpered quietly but did as he was told. Ben stroked himself slowly, taking in the long lines of Harry's torso, the jut of his chin, his open mouth. God, he was beautiful. But if he was completely honest with himself, it was the closed eyes and clasped hands that caused Ben to groan and speed his hand up. The trust Harry was giving him was a huge turn on. He could feel himself getting close already, but he didn't fight it. He wanted to get off quickly now so he could take his time later. 

"H, open your mouth wider," he grunted, and watching the boy follow his command pushed him over the edge. He came with a sigh, and Harry startled but kept his eyes closed as Ben painted his chest, neck and mouth with cum. 

"Look at me, but don't close your mouth."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and met Ben's. Ben had tucked himself in, zipped up, and leaned forward. He traced Harry's lips with his index finger, pushing the cum that was dripping down Harry's chin up into his mouth. 

"Close your mouth and swallow." 

Harry did as he was told, and Ben felt himself getting hard again. He put his hand on Harry's neck and rubbed the cum around on the skin there, then down Harry's chest. 

"Stand up."

Harry rose slowly, and after wobbling a bit, stood in front of Ben. Ben wiped his hand on Harry's jeans and went and picked up Harry's shirt off of the floor. He slid it up Harry's arms and did up the buttons for him, then pressed the silk onto Harry's chest, rubbing his hands up and down, making the shirt stick to Harry's skin. He stepped back and smiled.

"I think we're ready to go back to mine. Do you still want to? How do you feel?"

Harry wrung his hands together in front of himself. "I, um. Yeah. I do. I feel all right. A bit sticky. But. It's just, uh. Like this?"

Ben looked at him. His hair was disheveled, cheeks flushed, shirt stuck to his chest, jeans wet at the crotch and stained on the thigh where Ben had wiped his hand, remnants of cum around his mouth and on his chin. He looked thoroughly fucked. 

Ben smiled and walked to the door, texting his driver to bring the car around. He glanced back at Harry. "Yes. Like this. Like I've used you and you're coming back to mine, for more."

Harry licked his lips. And followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one (sorry!) and hopefully what is here won't turn anyone off from the story? References to Harry's pudgy belly are the result of an anonymous tumblr conversation and I was going to dedicate this chapter to her but idk how she'd feel about that so- Anyway, more notes at the end

As soon as the car doors closed and the partition was completely up, Ben motioned Harry closer. Harry scooted across the seat until he was next to Ben, their thighs pressed together. Ben slid his arm around Harry's shoulders and Harry melted into his chest.

"All right, H?"

Harry nodded.

"I think we should talk a bit, about this. This is new, to me, and I don't want to muck it up..." he paused, trying to find the words. "I want to feel sure you've consented? I mean, with me being older, and, uh, bigger-"

Harry snorted. "You haven't seen my prick yet."

Ben rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Everyone's seen your prick, H."

"Heeeeeeey-"

"But I'm trying to be serious here. I want to make sure you... you're all right. That you feel safe." He laughed. "I thought we should have a proper chat, but I sound like a twat, don't I?" Ben rubbed his hand over his face. "I've made things awkward. I've not done this before, can you tell?"

Harry looked up at him with a smile. "Which part- the messing around with a bloke bit or the telling someone what to do bit?"

"Either? Both? It's all new to me. You?"

Harry looked down. "Just a bit of snogging with some boys- don't ask who, the answer's probably yes." Ben laughed and Harry continued. "But I've never done the whole 'being told what to do' thing. I-" He shrugged, then looked back up at Ben. "I like it. I think you're really hot and it makes me hot when you tell me what to do. When you do stuff. To me."

Ben swallowed loudly. "What if I wanted to do something you weren't into? Would you tell me no? Or if I did something you didn't like? Would you tell me to stop? Do you feel like you could tell me to stop?"

"I'd say red, just like you said before in your office. I trust you Ben. And there isn't much I wouldn't try, if I'm being honest."

Ben nodded. "Good. Because there's a lot I want to do to you." He moved his hands to circle Harry's waist, and pulled Harry onto his lap, facing him, and touched his cheek. "Such a pretty face."

Harry laughed. "D' ya like my neck as well? Are you using my own song lyrics to woo me?"

"Such a brat. I think we've jumped well past wooing, don't you? Unless it means something different now? And if I were, I think I might choose a different song. Unless-" Ben ran his hand down Harry's chest and reached under Harry's shirt to rub the small pudge of fat around his middle. "You want to have my baby, H?"

Harry bit his lip and shifted a bit on Ben's lap until his groin was pressed right up against Ben's stomach. "I mean... maybe?"

Ben pinched the bulge of fat, hard. "Really? You like that idea, H?"

"Mmm hmm."

Ben nipped Harry's ear. "You want it? I'd have to fill you up over and over." 

He unzipped Harry's jeans and moved his hands inside to cup Harry's ass. Harry hissed as Ben pulled Harry's cheeks apart as much as he could, given how tight the jeans were.

"Think of the stretch, the first time I fuck you, the first time I fill you up."

He could feel Harry's cock getting hard, could see in Harry's eyes how turned on he was. He leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear.

"You want me to come inside you, H? Over and over? We've got all weekend. Think of how many times I can fuck you. You'll have cum dripping down your legs for two days, unless you hold it in. If you want a baby, you've got to hold it in. Maybe I'll get you a plug." 

Harry moaned. He was fully hard and rutting against Ben's stomach. Ben pulled his hands out from Harry's jeans and rested his palms on Harry's thighs.

"You want to come, H?"

"Please." Harry moved faster.

"No."

Harry looked at Ben, wide eyed and a little frantic, his hips still moving. Ben pushed down hard on Harry's thighs.

"Stop. Now, H. You want to be good for me?"

"Want to be good."

"Well, good girls wait. Now get down on your knees. I want to fuck your mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this is not going to be a pregnancy kink story, it's just one of Harry's many kinks. Also, I'm in the middle of a transatlantic move so it may be a little while before I post again. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii. Sorry it's been so long, I've been getting settled in a new country (thank fuck) and dealing with some health issues. Thanks for the hits and the comments- I really do appreciate them. Now, onwards to Harry's big, pink mouth--- (this chapter is dedicated to the song "Medicine"- I would lay down my life for that song- and there's a line that I wrote that's very similar to a line in the song- but I wrote it before I heard the song so I'm leaving it in :-P)

Ben pushed Harry gently off his lap and onto the floor between his legs. Harry's head hung and he whimpered, pressing a hand on his cock. Ben grabbed Harry's hands and placed them on his thighs, his own hands holding them still. He had taken his cock out, and in the dim evening light Harry could just make out the thick line of it. 

Ben's voice was soft. "I want you to leave your hands on my thighs, Harry. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded. 

"Words, H."

"Yeah. Yes, I can do that."

"Lick your lips and open your mouth. If you need me to stop, let go of my legs. All right?"

"Alright."

Ben pushed his hips forward until the tip of his cock was right in front of Harry's mouth. He traced Harry's lips with it, spreading his precum like he was putting lipstick on him. "Are you gonna be my good girl? You gonna let me use your mouth?"

Harry shivered from the tips of his toes all the way up his spine. His dick was throbbing and he dug his fingers into Ben's thighs to stop himself from palming it. He could barely form words but he managed to mutter "Good-" 

And that was all Ben needed. He pushed the head of his cock into Harry's mouth, sliding it onto Harry's tongue. Harry was surprised by the feel of it, hot and smooth, and the weight of it on his tongue. Ben continued, dragging just the head, in and out, shallow strokes, before pulling out completely. He took a deep breath and turned the light on.

"Christ, H, your mouth- I wanna see, wanna see your lips stretched around my prick, okay?" He traced his finger over Harry's open mouth.

Harry licked his lips and whispered. "Yeah, course it's fine. I just- I need- I can't wait-" He squirmed as he kneeled until Ben gripped his chin.

"Good girls wait, H. Now hush."

Ben slid his hands up Harry's cheeks and into Harry's hair. He tugged on it gently before holding Harry's head firmly and pushing his cock forward into Harry's mouth. This time he didn't stop until Harry gagged, then he slowly pulled back out, giving Harry a chance to recover. Ben did this several times, letting Harry get used to the feeling. After a few minutes he stopped, dragging his thumbs through the wetness on Harry's cheeks.

"Good girls don't cry. Now I'm not going to stop until I come in your mouth. I want you to swallow it. All of it. All right, H?"

Harry nodded. 

Ben frowned and pinched Harry's nipple through his shirt. Harry startled. "Words, H."

"Please."

Ben smiled and put his hands back on Harry's head, gripping it more tightly than before. Harry fixed his eyes on Ben's and opened his mouth.

Ben's whole body was buzzing. This was- it was a lot. Harry was kneeling in between his legs, practically folded in half. His lips were even redder than usual, stretched around Ben's cock, and saliva dripped down his chin. His eyes were tearing as Ben pushed in and out of his mouth, each thrust hitting the back of Harry's throat and making him gag. But he wasn't trying to move away; his hands remained firmly on Ben's thighs and Ben could feel him moving forward, trying to rub against the front of the seat. With a groan, Ben pushed Harry's head back and slapped his cheek lightly. 

"Stay still. I won't ask again, H."

Harry blushed and looked down, but Ben yanked his hair, forcing him to look up.

"Eyes on me. I want to watch you as I fill your pretty mouth."

With that Ben began to thrust faster, in a steady rhythm, watching his cock disappear, each time pushing farther and farther into the wet heat of Harry's mouth, until he clutched Harry's head tightly and stilled with a groan. He pulsed over and over into Harry's mouth, losing himself in the feeling until he realized that Harry was choking. He quickly dropped his hands and pulled back. Harry slumped forward, hands sliding down Ben's thighs to his knees, head resting on the edge of the seat. His shoulders heaved and he hiccoughed. Ben zipped up his pants and tried to pull Harry up, but Harry put his hands down into his lap and curled away.

"H, what is it? Are you okay? Was that too rough? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Harry shook his head but continued shaking, so Ben heaved him up onto the seat next to him. 

"H, look at me."

Harry slowly raised his head. He was crying, his face splotchy and wet, his lips red and swollen. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice low and rough. "Please don't be mad. I couldn't do it. I tried, I really tried."

Ben cupped Harry's cheek in one hand, his thumb wiping some of the wetness away. 

"I'm so curious what it is that you think you couldn't do. Because I don't know if you noticed, H, but I was quite satisfied. Christ, what would I be mad about? Your mouth is-- I'm getting hard again just thinking about it. Now, enough of this. Come here and explain what it is you're going on about." 

He put his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him until he was pressed up against Ben's side. Harry relaxed into him and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't wait. It just happened. I'm sorry." He burrowed his head into Ben's shoulder. 

Realization dawned on Ben. He reached down and put his hand on Harry's groin. It was wet. Harry had come, untouched, from getting his mouth fucked.

"H, you came? Just from that?"

Harry shuddered. "Sorry. I tried to wait. Tried thinking 'bout other stuff. But it was so hot, the way you were just- I dunno. I really liked it." He looked up at Ben with a tentative smile.

Ben chuckled. 'I can't believe you came in your pants. Twice. Must be quite uncomfortable."

"Yeah, feels great. Cheers for that."

Ben rubbed Harry's leg. "Don't worry, as soon as we get home, we'll get you out of these clothes and into the shower. I need you very clean for the rest of my plans."


End file.
